Queen Laura von Franken of Arendaal
Laura of Franken, Queen of Arendaal ("Laura Ksenia Isabelle Knýtling von Nareath-Kapét") (b. 1959) is the wife of the current Aren Monarch, King Edvard V of Arendaal and thus the Queen Consort of Arendaal since 1983. By birth Queen Laura is a Princess of Franken, the daughter of King Jakob V of Franken and Helena Dragovic of Serbovia. She is a younger sister of the present Franconian King, King Alfred IV of Franken. Within Arendaal, Laura has enjoyed great popularity since the time of her marriage. She is celebrated for her intelligence, eloquence, elegance, compassion and her many philanthropic endeavors. Among the many charitable foundations she patronizes, several seek to help asylum seekers of all backgrounds in Arendaal. The marriage of Laura and King Edvard was one in a long line of Royal marriages between Arendaal and Franken. However, unlike previous matches, this marriage was not actually arranged. Edvard V had met the Princess in Franken during one of his many tours of continental Europe, and they were in a relationship for several years before they married. The wedding was held in 1983 at the Cathedral of Notre Dame de Emyn Arnen in the Aren capital was attended by Heads of State and Royals from across Europe and displayed every bit of the pomp and ceremony for which the Aren Kingdom is renowned. The couple's first child, Crown Prince Soren was born a year later in 1984. King Edvard and Queen Laura have nine children (one son and eight daughters) and by all accounts they enjoy a happy marriage. One of their daughters is married: Katarina, Queen Consort of Montelimar. Queen Laura completed her Masters' degree at the University of Nuremberg shortly before her marriage. In 1994, in recognition of her many charitable efforts particularly in the field of education, she was awarded an Honorary Doctorate by Sylnarsson University Emyn Arnen. The Queen is also a Member of the Aren Academy of Fine Arts and of the Royal Academy of History. She is the honorary president of the Royal Board on Education and Care of Handicapped Persons, the Foundation for Aid for Drug Addicts, the Foundation for the Equality of Women, and the Foundation for the Protection and Education of Children. In the 1990s, she was a decisive factor in convincing her brother King Alfred IV to establish similar foundations in Franken for Women's Welfare, for aiding Orphans and for the Protection and Welfare of Children. Family, Marriage and Children Princess Laura of Franken married King Edvard V of Arendaal in 1983. They have nine children: * Crown Prince Soren of Arendaal (b. 1984) - heir to the Crown of Arendaal, Prince of Fjordholm * Katarina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar (b. 1985) - Consort of King Armand Philippe of Montelimar * Princess Sophia of Arendaal (b. 1986) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Norse Lorraine * Princess Iselin of Arendaal (b. 1987) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Svealand * Princess Kristianna of Arendaal (b. 1988) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Norse Burgundy * Princess Svea of Arendaal (b. 1989) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Champagne * Princess Evelina of Arendaal (b. 1990) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Svalberg * Princess Isabelle of Arendaal (b. 1991) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Götland * Princess Adeliza of Arendaal (b. 1992) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Bleåkinge Siblings * King Alfred IV of Franken - elder brother Other Royal Relations * Crown Prince Jakob of Franken - nephew * Prince Nikolaus von Franken - nephew * Franziska Isabel von Wolfsburg - niece-in-law (Jakob's wife) * Kristianna von Lundmark - Nikolaus' wife; also husband's 3rd cousin * King Sven V of Arendaal - father-in-law * Agneta of Suionia, Queen of Arendaal - mother-in-law * Margarethe of Eiffelland - sister-in-law (brother King Alfred IV's, wife) * Rikissa (Rukayyah) of Arendaal, Sultana of Hajr - sister-in-law (husband's sister). Consort of Sultan Huseyn of Hajr * Princess Lena of Arendaal, Archduchess of Wiese - sister-in-law (husband's sister). Consort of Archduke Franz of Wiese * Varik, Prince of Arendaal - brother-in-law (husband's brother; d. 2003) * King Armand Philippe of Montelimar - son-in-law (husband of Katarina von Nareath de Brissac|Katarina]]) * Emperor Friedrich Wilhelm II of Wiese - husband's grand uncle * Marie of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - husband's aunt. Consort of Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire * Alienora of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - husband's aunt. Consort of King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland *Helena of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex - husband's aunt. Consort of King Edward II of Great Engellex * Archduchess Eleonore of Saxony - niece by marriage (sister-in-law Lena's daughter) Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Jakob V of Franken |3= Helena Dragovic of Serbovia |4= King Sebastian VI of Franken |5= Queen of Franken |6= Emperor of Serbovia |7= Empress of Serbovia |8= King Alfred III of Franken |9= Queen of Franken |10= x |11= x |12= Emperor of Serbovia |13= Empress of Serbovia |14= x |15= x |16= King Thomas VI of Franken |17= Isabella of Arendaal |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= Emperor of Serbovia |25= Empress of Serbovia |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *List of rulers of Franken *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy of Franken *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *Königlicher Haushalt *Knýtling *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category:Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Individuals Category:Franken